naruto ryujin no juubi
by Ryujin Hakuto
Summary: naruto the ryujin or dragon god being his mother is kami whie his father is ryu the current dragon king he becomes the strongest shinobi along with the power of the juubi no ookami
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

"talking"

'thinking

 **"SUMMON/BIJU TALKING"**

 **'SUMMON/BIJU THINKING'**

"sensei who are we waiting for" said sakura "we're waiting for you'r third teammate" said kakashi suddenly a black and crimeson colored lightting filled the sky "why are there lighting the sky is clear" said sasuke "huh so he's the hokage-sama said that will be joining us" said kakashi when boy age 13 or 14 appeared behind the gennins scaring them"hmm i thought the dobe failed his exam cause he's not there" said sasuke "for your information teme i was on a mission so shut up" spat naruto sasuke tried to speak but kakashi got first "naruto sit" said kakashi as the boy sit besides sakura "okay intruduce you're selves likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" said kakashi "why don't you go first sensie" said sakura kakashi sweatdrops 'for a smart girl she's an idiot' kakashi thinks "my name hatake kakashi what i like and dislike is none of your business my hobbies i have lots of it for my dreams in the future i never thought about it okay you go next pinky" said kakashi

(i skip sasuke and sakura's intruduction everything is the same)

"so you next" said kakashi "my name is naruto uzumaki and for a my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams is not for you to know" said naruto as he smiles " so you like to be like that huh hmp okay meet me at trainning ground 7 tomorrow oh and don't breakfast you'll throw up" said kakashi as he disappears in shunshin and naruto in a flash of thunder

 **End of chapter**

 **hey still editing but dont complain abou** t **story i forgot about it ok**

 **next is action im not good at it**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

chap2

sasuke and sakura are waiting for their teammate and sensei for hours naruto arrived "YOU'RE LATE" said sakura "don't temp me haruno what you saw in the academy is just a mask do that again your dead" said naruto in a cold icy tone then their sensei arrived "Yo" said kakashi "YOU"RE LATE" said sakura "sorry a black cat crossed my path so i got to take the long way around" said kakashi "okay this bell is set until noon you need to take this bell away from me to past" he said as he pulled out two bells from his pocket "sensei why are there only two bells and there's three of us" said sakura "well one of you will go back to the academy and the other will pass" said kakashi

 **sorry got to make it short because of my idiot brother**


	3. Chapter 3

**chap 3**

"come with the intent to kill" said kakashi "but sensei won't you get hurt" said sakura "I'am a jonin for nothing sakura" said kakshi "ready, set, GO" said kakshi all of them went hiding except naruto who charge at amazing speed 'this kid is amazing for a kid like him can outran me' thinks kakshi as he dodge naruto who tried to punched him and began using his black blood 'what's this is that blood what is this kid' thinks kakashi while naruto was toying with he smirked as he already got the bells and run off to find his teammates he found sasuke "hey we need to work together to finish the test" said naruto "i don't have time for you " said sasuke as he move naruto went towards sakura only to get the same responce 'good thing i have one of the bells' thought naruto as he meditate at the wooden pole the the bell rang sasuke and sakura were found sitting while sakura was tied "well i can say that i am disappointed in you both cause naruto tried to help you and you refused i am going to give you another chance don't mess it up" said kakashi as he walked away "oh yeah feed sakura you fail" said kakashi then disappear naruto then gave his food to sakura "were not supposed to feed her sensei said so or we fail " said sasuke "he' gone we need to work as a team" said naruto then feed her then kakashi appeared in a smoke "WHAT DID I SAID" said kakashi "look underneath the underneath thats what you said were supposed to work as a team" said naruto "then you... PASS" said kakashi meet me here tomorrow said kakashi then naruto cut rope on sakura and went home 'dad said i only open my bloodline by almost dying to protect someone precious to you will i find someone' thought naruto

 **end**

 **naruto:hey shadow wolf can i really do that**

 **shadow wolf: yes now say the disclaimer**

 **naruto:he does not own me kishimoto does plus if he did own me he would make it a narusaku not naruhina not that he hates it but narusaku would seems like more good**

 **shadow wolf:right good hey i'm not a pervert Ja ne**

 **OH YEAH I TOOK SOME IDEAS FROM OTHER STORIES BUT ONLY A LITTLE JUST ABILITIES AND APEARANCE AND CHARACTERS BUT ALL IS ME**


	4. Chapter 4

"team seven reporting for mission" said kakashi "okay this is your first c ranked mission, send in the client" said the hokage as the door opened reveling a drunken old man "this shrimps are gonna protect me the pink haired girl probably gonna faint at the sight of blood the brooding one there is going to act emo th-" said the old man as he felt a blade at his neck "say one more thing and you'll die at blood loss" said naruto "naruto that's enough you're scaring the client it's bad for business" said the hokage while chuckling "okay team seven meet me tomorrow at the gate 7:00 sharp" said kakashi "don't you mean 9:00" said naruto "promise i'll make on time now go home"

 **end**

 **shadowwolf:sorry it's short**

 **naruto:it's okay cause i have more time to prepare Ja ne**

 **shadowwolf:bye Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey sorry i'm gonna cut this okay**

naruto, sasuke, and sakura the are waiting on gate for their sensei "that's it" said naruto "um taicho where are you going" said sasuke "going to get nii-san and shove my blood sword up his a**" said naruto as kakashi started to show up "no damn excuses" said naruto kakashi gulp and nodded they went to continue while they found a puddle 'hmm it hasn't rained in weeks and the sun is hot except' thinks naruto and nodded to kakashi and then two figures jump out the puddle and attack kakashi and sliced him "one down 4 to go" said the figure and naruto attack knocking both of them while kakashi appeared in nothing "sensei your alive" said sakura "of course did you think im gonna fall for that good job naruto you know what to do" said kakashi as naruto completed the interogation he cut the heads of the demon brothers and continue the mission and found a boat waiting for to bridge them to the other side and went to the forest towards tazuna's house naruto quickly throwed a kunai towards the bush and found a rabbit scared to death "you BAKA don'y scare us like that" said sakura "no a rabbit would've activated my senses and this is raised indoors" said naruto while thinking "substitution EVERYONE GET DOWN" said naruto while avoiding to gaint sword to cut him in half "well well well it looks like i get to face the famous sharingan no kakashi" said zabuza "hm if it it isn't zabuza 'no brows' momochi 'kitten' of the mist" said naruto zabuza's brows were twiching because of annoyance "you're dead kid" said zabuza while jumping towards naruto to slice him who wasn't even moving zabuza's sword were about to come down on him when he was

block he saw naruto holding a giant sword the 'tessaiga' (naruto has ten or eleven swords here)

 **to be cont** **inued**


	6. An

SORRY I CANT CONTINUE THE STORY ANYMORE CAUSE OF DAMN SCHOOL WORK up for adoption


End file.
